


Darry Takes a Nap and Cuddles with his Boyfriend

by jackisu



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Napping, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisu/pseuds/jackisu
Summary: The title says it all.





	Darry Takes a Nap and Cuddles with his Boyfriend

The setting sun shines through the slats of the blinds, tinting the room a pale orange. Darry lays there with his eyes half-open, breathing slowly. Ponyboy, Soda, and the rest of the gang are all out watching a movie. Darry opted out, as he had no interest in the whatever film they had all been rambling on about. Instead, he did what any overworked person does when they get a modicum of free-time: he took a nap. With how busy his house gets, any quiet moment should be taken advantage of.  
Darry watches particles of dust float through the air, lit up by the setting sun. "I should dust," he thinks to himself. He couldn’t help but be reminded of all the work he could be doing as he lies here. As Darry considers getting up, the warm body pressed against him shifts, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
Laying there with Darry is his boyfriend, pressed against his side with his head on Darry’s chest, rising and falling with Darry’s chest as he breaths. He grins, completely forgetting his former worries as he remembers his lover’s earlier words: "You have the place all to yourself and you’re going to do chores?" He lets out a sigh; he’s worked so hard this week (and every week); he’s allowed to take a break.  
Darry wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s torso, burying his nose in his hair. He can faintly smell his boyfriend’s shampoo; though he can’t identify its scent, it relaxes him. His boyfriend seems to have slightly awoken from Darry’s movements, sleepily mumbling out a question of what’s going on. Darry quietly replies, “Nothing. Just happy,” as he presses a kiss to the top of his lover’s head.  
“By the way, what shampoo do you use?”


End file.
